Christmas Dream
by Iglika
Summary: Zee&Ro very short story. My Christmas gift for all Zee/Ro fans for this Christmas.


Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Zeta Project'. I do not own any of its characters. It's just a fanfiic.

A/N As English isn't my native language, I want to thank Aldebaran8423 for her editing help on this story. I want to thank her for suggesting the title for this story and for all of her help to make my Christmas a real one.

This story is my Christmas present for her and for all of you - my Zee/Ro Christmas story for this year.

It's very short story, but I hope you will enjoy it. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Christmas Dream

by Iglika

**Ro's POV**

It was snowing.

Of course.

It was December.

And we weren't exactly in the south.

I hated winter.

Your nose turns red.

Not to mention being freezing cold.

No matter how many warm clothes you wore.

I hated winter.

Especially when we had to run from the agents in the snow.

Well, we'd managed to lose them like we always did, and had made our way to this hotel with them safely off our trail for now.

But I still hated winter.

Just on principle.

Not enough daylight.

Grey clouds.

And even when it's a sunny day with a clear blue sky and even if not a single snowflake was falling from the sky, it was still winter.

And I hated it.

But so many people loved winter sports and liked to spend their holidays at some cold snowy mountain resort.

Twips.

How could a sunny winter day in the snow compare to a sunny summer day on the beach?

I glanced out the window.

It was still snowing.

Lazily.

With millions of small snowflakes slowly fluttering down.

It was making me sleepy watching them.

But I was tired of sleeping.

Zee's perfect idea for relaxing after long days spent running from the feds was a warm hotel room with lots of sleep and food, for me of course.

He didn't need food or sleep.

And he didn't care if it was warm or cold.

At least there was Christmas in December.

I loved Zee's Christmas gifts. He always managed to surprise me as he always knew just what I was dreaming of. He was really good at celebrating holidays. And in making me feel like a real princess.

I had a tough time though choosing gifts for him. No kidding, it's really hard to find a present for someone who doesn't wear clothes and in fact doesn't really need anything.

So I better start searching on the Net. It would take me a lo-o-ot of time anyway.

I sat in the comfortable chair in front of the computer in our hotel room and started browsing shopping sites quickly becoming bored with navigating in the colored ocean of the holiday sales.

I skipped a few offers for Christmas vacations in popular mountain resorts until I gave up and decided to check some of them out.

Well…

Maybe I should give a winter resort a chance. Fancy hotels, beautiful mountains… Maybe I could try some skiing, or snowboarding, it looked like a lot of fun.

I didn't hear Zee's noiseless steps; I just felt his hands on my shoulders as he approached me from behind and kissed me on the cheek.

I would never stop being amazed at how real his lips felt and how sweet his kiss was…

"Wake up, sleeping beauty!" His velvet voice murmured in my ear, "Christmas dinner is ready and Casey called that he's on his way here."

Christmas dinner?

What about the hotel and…

Zee laughed softly and still from behind, with his hands on my shoulders, he whispered in my hair, "You fell asleep in the armchair, sweetheart . What did you dream about?"

If I told him I was dreaming about us running from the NSA again he would feel guilty that I was thinking of those stressful times, so I raised my hands and wove my fingers in his thick black hair, kissing him back.

"I was dreaming about spending Christmas at a mountain resort," I whispered, looking around not at an anonymous hotel room but at our own living room, Zee's and mine, in our own home, filled with Christmas decorations and presents under our Christmas tree.

"We could spend next Christmas in some mountain resort," he said, "but now dinner is waiting for us."

He picked me up in his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck, nestling against his chest and I pretended to talk like a spoiled kid. "No, that was more of a nightmare than a dream. I hate winter!"

"I know you do," Zee almost laughed, again so softly.

And I added, absolutely seriously this time, "It doesn't matter where I am, as long as I am with you, Zee."

"Same here, Ro," he whispered back, kissing me tenderly.

The end

A/N Thank you for reading! Please review!


End file.
